


Confetti

by bk_moonflower02



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Idiots in Love, Sexual Content, Soulmates, flowershop lesbians, what mike flamingo didn't give us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bk_moonflower02/pseuds/bk_moonflower02
Summary: "Our moments fall around us like rain. Or snow. Or confetti."A collection of memories from Dani and Jamie's life together post-Bly, including those moments we were robbed of.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 28
Kudos: 106





	1. Feels Like Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am so thankful we got this incredible love story and I have been wanting to write expanding upon Dani and Jamie's life together. This will include a lot of domestic lesbianism and explore their relationship, including big moments we see in the show and ones we don't (chronologically). Feel free to leave prompt suggestions. :)

Home, as Jamie had come to understand, is a complicated concept. Is home the place we grew up? The place we kick off our boots after a long day at work, the place we lay our head at night? Jamie had never really understood what it felt like to be _home._ Save where plants were concerned. But now, sitting on the bed of a rundown motel, Dani's head on her chest, arm wrapped around Jamie's body, she is beginning to understand. _Home._ Not necessarily a place, but could also be a person. In all of the places Jamie had been, travelling from shabby motel to shabby motel with Dani was where she felt it. _Home._

There had been a promise. _Do you want company?_ Jamie's pinky firm and grounding against Dani's. And more promises. _One day at a time._ There had been travelling. Across the pond, state to state, city to city. Taking in all that the Promised Land had to offer. There were countless parks, monuments, museums, food stops. Dani would follow Jamie through museums as she enthusiastically explained the history of some of the major pieces (she had read books on art history), slapping Jamie when she got a little too comfortable staring at a nude portrait by Titian or Botticelli. "What? I'm just admiring her form. Don't worry, Poppins, no one compares to you." Dani would smile and raise her eyebrow as Jamie challenged her to some silly race in a park. Dani would introduce Jamie to American restaurants, Jamie mumbling about "you Yanks' fascination with greasy food." In early December, they had arrived just outside of Vermont, the chilly winter air indicating the fast approaching of Christmas. 

Dani hums against her chest in contentment. Jamie was becoming accustomed to the weight of Dani's head on her body, Dani's soft humming creating a buzzing against her skin, Dani's soft breathing rising and falling as she drifts into unconsciousness. Jamie thinks humorously, how interesting that she had just a few months back told Dani that people are not typically worth the effort, that people are far too disappointing. Now, she was associating _home_ with one of those same creatures.

"You know Poppins, this just may be the most shite out of all the motels we have stayed in." She winces as she glances at the stained carpet and shitty TV playing some black and white movie. 

"What gave it away? Was it the hair in the sink or the stain on the carpet?" Dani asks groggily. "This one's on you. Nice pick by the way." She giggles, playfully slapping Jamie's arm. Jamie strokes her hair and tips her head in agreement. 

"Mm. You got me there. Suppose I ought to be punished for it, really. Making Dani Clayton of all people stay in as dingy a hotel as this."

Dani looks up at her from her spot on her chest. She raises an eyebrow in that decidedly Dani way that drives Jamie crazy, the way she does when she is being playfully seductive. "I'll punish you tomorrow. If you are going to drag me around parks with that amount of enthusiasm you cannot expect my eyes to remain open past 9:30." She tucks her head back into Jamie's chest, snuggling into her. Within minutes, Jamie can tell she is asleep. Jamie cherishes these moments, Dani's breathing, rising and falling like soft waves, the tick of Dani's watch, the noise of the city from outside. Though it sounds cliché, despite the buzz of the city, her and Dani may as well be the only two people in the world. 

* * * * * *

Dani Clayton was not sure how she got quite so lucky. Getting to spend her days with Jamie often felt like a fever dream. But when she pinched herself, Jamie was still there, solid and grounding. _Jamie._ Since that moonlit, hazy night on the grounds of the manor, when Jamie had opened up to Dani about her past, when Dani had felt Jamie's pain, her vulnerability, Dani had silently promised to show Jamie what it meant to have someone worth the effort. She did not expect Jamie to change her view of people, but Dani could be _worth it._ She could make a difference. A real difference. _Once in a goddamn moon. Someone like this moonflower._ Dani was keenly aware of Jamie's increasing vulnerability with Dani and she was so grateful for it. Allowing Dani to curl her arms around her in bed and hold her from behind, allowing Dani's fingers to explore her most sensitive parts, filling in the gaps of her rough past. Dani was not oblivious to the vulnerability that required for someone like Jamie. However, Dani was not unaccustomed to the feeling. Dani, in fact, had her own exemplification of vulnerability: opening up to Jamie about her own past, what happened with Edmund, her rocky relationship with her mother. Together they worked day by day to build the trust needed to be more and more vulnerable. 

It's a Sunday morning; the sunshine peeks its way through the curtains of the motel they are occupying in Vermont. Dani has been awake for a few minutes, and she notices Jamie stretching in her arms. She lightly kisses her head. 

"Mm," Jamie hums, turns her body to face Dani and shuts her eyes again. Dani stares, taking in the sight of her, brown curls splayed messily on the pillow. 

Jamie opens one eye, catches Dani staring. "What are you ogling at?" She's smirking, that classic Jamie smirk. 

"I-uh-I wasn't meaning to sta--,"Dani stuttered, but Jamie brings her finger to her lips, hushing her. 

"You are not without your talents but lying is not one of em', I'm afraid," she says, still with that smirk spread across her face. 

"I just-sometimes I can't believe you're real, you know? That I get to lo-," she pauses. Too soon? "That I get to wake up next to you." She grimaces and closes her eyes. _Way to be too gushy, Dani._ But when she opens her eyes Jamie is just staring at her with a warm smile, her features softened. She pulls Dani in, burying her head in Dani's neck, sighing in satisfaction. They stay there, like that, wrapped up in each other, warmth despite the chilled temperatures outside, for awhile. Dani thinks she could do this forever, wrapped in Jamie's embrace, when Jamie shifts and sits up, causing an involuntary whine to escape Dani's lips. 

Dani grabs at Jamie. "It's cold and you're warm."

"Can't lay here all day, love," she leans down and kisses Dani's lips lightly. "Though I can't say I hate the idea. Coffee? Might warm ya up." 

"Mm. That does sound nice," she says sitting up. 

"Coffee for the Yank. Tea for the Brit. Come on, I saw a place a few shops down. I don't trust this motel to prepare a glass of water." She throws on a tee shirt and a brown jacket. 

When they are back in their room, coffee, tea, and blueberry muffins in hand, Dani skims the Sunday paper while Jamie flips through a gardening magazine. At one point, Jamie looks up from the magazine and glances at Dani. "Hey, Dani?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes don't leave the paper. 

"Dani." 

She glances up, eyes meeting Jamie's now. "Sorry, distracted. Interesting facts in this column. Did you know tulip bulbs were more valuable than gold in the 1600s?" she inquires, beaming at Jamie. 

Jamie laughs. "I did not know that, no. Guess I'm a bad gardener." Dani's attention has now shifted to her. Jamie's expression is more serious now. "I was thinking-" she gathers a breath, composes herself. Opens her mouth to speak, closes it again. Dani waits patiently. Jamie loved that about Dani: her patience with people. "Now that we're in Vermont, maybe we could-" she hesitates. Pauses. "The money from Henry," she says referring to the generous payment Dani had received for her last job, "I don't know how long it can sustain us and I think maybe we should consider-" 

"Settling down." Dani finishes. 

"Look, I really love traveling with you, seeing everything. But, you know, it's been almost five months since..."she pauses. "I just want to make sure we aren't completely neglecting the future." 

Dani looks as though she's contemplating something. She looks up at Jamie. "I understand. I agree that we should consider it. I mean, It's been five months and I'm still-" she pauses. "She hasn't...yet." Dani is wringing her hands, looking down. 

Jamie grimaces, sighs, and leans back. She knows what Dani is talking about, _who_ she is talking about. If they were honest, it was a topic they often danced around. Jamie just doesn't quite understand. Could Dani blame her? She is a ticking time bomb, but that would be hard to understand for anyone _but_ Dani. _She_ was the one drifting through life with Viola. Only _she_ could feel her. Jamie doesn't understand, but she always shows empathy nonetheless. She listens. Dani was used to being questioned, undermined. From the moment Jamie stepped into that kitchen, she had never questioned Dani or been condescending to her when she describes seeing or feeling things. She just listens. All she can ever do is be there for Dani. 

Jamie takes a moment to think, leans in, her eyes locked with Dani's. There's a hint of pain behind her hazel eyes that Dani can see despite her attempt to hide it. "I don't want to pressure you. While I think we need to consider settling somewhere eventually, we can keep on the way we are awhile if it makes you too uncomfortable. You know me, the nomadic lifestyle doesn't bother me. As long as I'm with you." She manages a smile on the last note. Dani is so thankful for Jamie's softness, Jamie's understanding. But she couldn't help but think how Jamie deserved someone who wasn't so careful about making life changes. There was a hint of guilt for Dani about her hesitance to get too comfortable in settling down.

She inhales a deep breath. "Jamie, you deserve someone more sure. You deserve to have someone who was ready to build a life from the start. Someone to have a home with. You deserve someone to build a life with yo-" 

"Dani, you already are. We already are." Jamie pauses and looks around the room in thought. She lightly grabs Dani's chin, tilts her head up to indicate she wants her full attention. "I would rather be in some shite motel with you than building a mansion with anyone else. _You_ are my home." 

Dani looks at her with a look that can only be described as intense adoration and there's silence for a few seconds. Finally, she smiles, nods. "I think that we can still take it a day at a time even if we settle down a bit more. You're right, I mean, we have to think about the future a little bit." 

They are silent for a few seconds. "One day at a time," Jamie breaks the silence, kissing Dani's hand. "We can start looking for a place. But, only If you're comfortable. Are you sure you are?"

Dani nods and smiles, squeezes Jamie's hand. She picks up the newspaper and holds it up, raising her eyebrows. "Guess I better get started. Lots of ground to cover.”

The small apartment off of a busy Vermont street is not much, but it's enough to establish a little more permanence.

* * * * *

"A flower shop?" By the look on Jamie's face you'd have thought Dani had three heads. They had been walking through a small Vermont town when Dani had noticed the abandoned store with its "For Sale" notice in the window. Dani had, apparently, been thinking about it for a few days and this idea was particularly enticing. 

"Okay hear me out. Gardening is so important to you and I don't want me being in the picture to change that. So, we can work together. You can teach me about plants, we can make some money. We could do bouquets and arrangements. It could be so fun!" Dani is giddy with excitement, like she's a kid discovering a candy store for the first time, her eyes glowing, her smile beaming. Jamie has to admit, it's adorable. _Human golden retriever, that one. It's a wonder she chose a grumpy cow to spend all her time with,_ Jamie thinks. 

Jamie laughs nervously. "Sounds like a dream, really it does, but, what do we do about money? I mean having to deal with paying bills for a shop and for a place? We're not exactly drowning in quid." 

"Henry's payment will last us awhile longer. We'll stay here until we can afford something nicer." 

Jamie thinks a moment then stands up from her place on the couch. Dani looks at her, confused. Jamie reaches for her winter coat and takes it off the rack. 

"Jamie, what are you-"

Jamie pauses to look over at her. "Well, I reckon with Christmas approachin' there's going to be everyone and their grandma looking for a new shop to fulfill their silly New Year's resolution to open a gym or a bookshop. Best get a move on to get that number to call if we want to snag the place, hmm?" She raises her eyebrows and looks up at Dani, a smirk spreading on her face. 

Dani grins, walking over to where Jamie is standing by the door. She throws her arms around Jamie, dotting her neck and face with kisses. 

Jamie laughs. "Oi! Dani, do you want us to be productive or not?" Dani keeps at her neck. "Because I can't-"

"Shhhh." Dani's finger is on Jamie's lips. "We can be productive later. Right now," she takes off Jamie's coat and presses her lips onto hers, "we celebrate."


	2. White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani and Jamie experience a few firsts together.
> 
> ft. a white Christmas and a Valentine's Day

When Dani is jolted awake one early December morning, Christmas just around the corner, she scans the room in confusion. Jamie is gently tapping her arm, a huge smile on her face. "Jamie...what time is..." she glances at the clock, "8:30? On a Saturday. That was a good dream too," she groans and rubs her eyes. "What is so important at 8:30 on a Saturday?"

"Look outside. It's like a fucking winter wonderland." Dani peeks outside and sees that, indeed, the landscape is painted a shimmering white and glistening flakes continue to fall from the sky. "Put on something warm. Come on," she tugs at Dani, still smiling. Dani can't help but giggle. Here's Jamie, the same Jamie who struts with confidence holding a rifle and who fixes the kitchen sink leak like it's any ordinary task, reduced to childish exhilaration over _snow._

"Jamie, it's just frozen water. Can't this wait until-" she stops when Jamie gives her a look of slight disappointment.

"Alright. Alright. I'm going," Dani laughs, slipping out of the covers. She begins to put on three layers of clothing, while Jamie watches the scene unfolding outside the window, already dressed in a flannel. Before Dani can finish slipping on her right glove, Jamie is pulling her other hand out the bedroom door. Dani makes sure to grab the keys so they don't lock themselves out amidst the excitement, Jamie grabbing her coat from the hanger on the way out the front door. 

Outside, the cold air hits her as Dani scans the street, usually busy, but today relatively quiet as people seemingly decided to stay in and avoid the slick streets. The ground, the trees, the cars in front of the building are covered in a thick blanket of white. "Wow. It's beautiful." Dani admires the landscape while Jamie has her arms splayed out, allowing snowflakes to cling to her jacket.

"Look at how intricately patterned each of these are," Jamie says while admiring the flakes clinging to her clothes. Dani can only giggle at her adorable fascination. 

While she is preoccupied, Jamie feels a thump as a snowball hits her back. She turns to find Dani with a cheeky smile, clearly pleased with herself. "Oh Poppins. You are going to regret that," she says with a smirk as she picks up a handful of snow and compacts it into a ball before letting it fly at Dani. It hits Dani in the chest and she giggles, bending down to grab some more and return another one, this time hitting Jamie's head. "Ow, Dani!" Jamie says, her hand on her head, crouching down on the ground. Dani's smile immediately fades into a look of concern as she heads towards Jamie, but when she gets within arm's reach, Jamie grabs her by the waist and pulls her down onto a fresh pile of snow.

"Jamie!" she says through giggles, playfully shoving Jamie as she falls into the snow. Surely to passersby, they look rather strange, arms splayed out in a pile of snow like children, but they don't care. This is what it feels like to _live._ Dani wants to soak in every minute, every second. Because she spent a good bit of her life not truly living for _her_ , on her own terms. They lay there for a few minutes before Dani starts to feel the chill in the air and her nose reddening. "It's getting cold. Breakfast? I could use a cup of coffee."

"Mm. Let's see if I can avoid burning the toast this time, yeah?" Jamie smiles, gets up, and takes Dani's hand, pulling her off the ground. 

  


Christmas morning is spent cuddling in bed, warm in contrast to the below average temperatures outside. Dani had a few months ago been cautious about planning Christmas, but here she is, wrapped in Jamie. There was no gift in the world that could match that. When they eventually get up, they exchange gifts in the living room, brushing off pine needles that had been shed by the Christmas tree Jamie had dragged in and put up a few days prior. Dani had decorated the tree with ornaments while Jamie strung the lights; then they had both stood back, hands intertwined, to admire their first Christmas tree together. Jamie gifts Dani with a pair of not-so-cheap earrings with a gold rim and emeralds in the middle. "They uh...they reminded me of you. Your style," she says smiling shyly and looking down at her folded hands. That hint of shyness that arises with the experience of new milestones, a testament to the youthfulness of their relationship. 

"They're beautiful," Dani says, holding them up to her ears. "So beautiful. Thank you, Jay." Dani hands Jamie her own gift. 

"A record player? Vintage, eh?" Jamie remarks as she unwraps the record player and a few vinyl records Dani picked out. "Scorpions, Blondie, Siouxsie and the Banshees. Know me quite well, Poppins." 

"I know when you are fixing stuff around the apartment or just doing whatever, you like to put on music, so I thought this might be fun to have. You can obviously add more records than that."

"Thank you. I love it," Jamie says looking at Dani with a sincere smile. They pour wine and prep dinner, chopping vegetables and listening to Christmas music. When they manage to burn the turkey, they pop in a frozen pizza. Cooking is, as they have discovered, a work in progress. 

"Oh I almost forgot," Jamie gets up from her spot on the couch after they've had a few glasses of wine and watched a Christmas movie. "I do believe I have one more thing for you." She tips her head indicating for Dani to follow her. Near the doorway to the bedroom she looks up, a puzzled look on her face. Dani follows her line of sight. Her eyes fall on the mistletoe hanging from the doorway. "Wow, wonder how that got there," Jamie teases looking at Dani with an obviously faux surprised face. 

"Yeah wonder how that got there," Dani teases back giving Jamie a look. 

"Well since we're here," Jamie ventures, putting her hands in her pockets and rocking a little as if in timidity," it is pretty custom to practice certain rituals under it. In fact, I bet, Poppins, it's some kind of bad luck not to," she explains, attempting to keep a straight face as she moves closer to Dani until their faces are inches apart. 

Dani closes the rest of the gap between them, enveloping Jamie's lips with hers, wrapping her arm around Jamie's back. Many times they would go slow, preserving the feel of lips locked together, hands exploring gently, patiently. Tonight is not one of those times. Dani slides her tongue into Jamie's mouth, eliciting a moan. Then her fingers are curling around the hem of Jamie's shirt and she's backing her up into the bedroom. By the time they make it to the bed, Jamie's shirt is over her head. Dani meets her eyes, which gleam with lust. "You put that there just to get laid didn't you?" 

"It's working isn't it?" Jamie counters, grinning as she pulls Dani's shirt over her head. She kisses Dani with fervor while unbuttoning her jeans. When no pesky fabric is between them, Jamie slips her hand down to where Dani needs her, her mouth occupied by the sensitive skin on her neck. Dani tangles her fingers in Jamie's curls at the successive touches. The cookies that were baking in the oven turn into a black crisp. 

After an indefinite period of time, they both collapse onto the pillows, sweat staining their foreheads. They envelop each other, Dani wrapping her arms around Jamie's torso, as she notices the white flakes beginning to fall outside. She kisses the scar on Jamie's shoulder, traces the constellation of moles on her back lightly with her finger. Before drifting off, she whispers into her ear softly, "Merry Christmas."

  


They welcome 1988 with glasses of champagne and upbeat music echoing from Jamie's Christmas present. Owen calls and checks in from Paris, wishing them a happy new year. He is excitedly working on starting a business of his own. They receive a late Christmas card from Henry, a photograph of Miles and Flora, smiling brightly in front of the Grand Canyon. 

* * *

_The Leafling_ makes its public debut a few days short of Valentine's Day, a perfect time to wrangle in customers for a bouquet of roses or lilies. A fair chunk of the plants come from other local suppliers, by which Jamie had started becoming acquainted with since Dani had postulated the idea. The other portion Jamie grows herself, quite proudly. They're quick with plans generally. Spontaneous. What else can you do when you have an unpredictable burden threatening to cut short your precious time together? 

Business most typically consists of Dani as the public salesperson, taking inventory, working the register, or recommending a certain flower to add to a sumptuous bouquet. She had, in fact, begun to collect a few books on botany and floriculture, allowing herself to be immersed in the qualities and characteristics of each genera of flora. Jamie, of course, has a lot of knowledge to give, too. Dani finds herself enjoying public relations, her patience a virtue in the situations when old ladies with lots of questions step into the shop for a look. 

The shop itself is charming. The windows are wide and welcoming, allowing sunlight to creep in and nurture the life on the other side. Pedestrians walking the street can peek in and glance at pastel and bright displays. There is plenty of space for tables and shelves of various assortments of tulips and marigolds. It doesn't hurt that the shop has a backroom for storage and for days when their shifts overlap and they are having a particularly hard time keeping their hands to themselves. 

The shop is closed on Sundays and opens later on Saturday mornings, as they designate the weekend to lay around, cuddling in bed and partaking in lazy activities. Some days they work together in shop, but increasingly they take shifts. The shop is around fifteen minutes from their small apartment on days with minimal traffic. Dani takes out loans on a used Honda, certainly not anything fancy. 

  


On Valentine's Day they have a much expected influx of customers looking for a last minute bouquet of pink or red roses. Dani helps Jamie around the shop until lunch break when she heads back to their flat with the excuse of needing an aspirin for a headache. Dani does not condone lying, especially to Jamie, but this case is an exception. Jamie takes care of closing the shop, but Dani is not unoccupied back at their flat. Valentine’s Day had always been, to Dani, a fabricated, silly holiday in which she would give Eddie a card and some chocolates to abide by the cliché and receive flowers in return. With Jamie, it felt _different._ There wasn't a time when any effort or occasion felt fabricated. So, while Jamie is closing up shop, Dani chops vegetables, cooks pasta, and heats tomato sauce. She pours glasses of red wine and sets the table, lights a few candles for ambiance, and spins the record player to play some soft music.

Jamie enters the apartment with a bouquet of bright tulips and roses. "Well I've never been one for corporate holidays but I can make an exception for one Dani Clayton," she jokes, greeting Dani while taking off her jacket and placing it on the coat hanger. When she turns and notices the sight before her-Dani dressed in a red dress, clearly anticipating Jamie's entrance, the table set with glasses of wine and plates of food-she freezes in place. "Hi," Dani says shyly, tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear, her face beaming with affection.

Jamie looks shell-shocked; she doesn't speak for several seconds. 

"Dani...you did all this? For me?" she inquires finally. Dani thinks she hears her voice quiver.

"For us," Dani smiles. _Us._

Jamie unfreezes, her face softening into a smile and she embraces Dani and kisses her cheek. She hands her the flowers. "These are for you. By the way Poppins, you look...absolutely beautiful," Jamie says, struggling to find the right words as she gapes at Dani. 

"Thank you," Dani blushes, takes the flowers, and puts them in water to display on the table. 

"I have to say I," she glances down at her own clothes, a blouse and suspenders, "feel a bit underdressed for the occasion." 

"You look great," Dani says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Those suspenders are..." Dani does a once over of Jamie," you really look good in those." The compliment earns her a smirk from Jamie. 

They sit down to eat and Jamie raises her glass to toast. "To a business with you." Dani smiles, raises her own glass, and they meet with a _clink._ “Wow," Jamie says between bites, "This is not half bad. I'm thoroughly impressed." She gives Dani a wink. 

"I'm glad. Tried a new recipe from one of those cookbooks Owen recommended." Dani smiles. "Good sales today, huh?"

"Really good. Lots of fretting men, not quite sure how to impress their lady. It's my job to take pity on them and apparently," she lowers her voice and points her fork at Dani, "based on tonight's events so far, I'm doing something right in the women department." She smirks and Dani's blushing again. Dani wonders if Jamie will ever stop making her blush and she thinks, likely not.

When they finish eating, they clean the table and do the dishes, Dani washing and Jamie drying. Then Dani does something curious: she asks Jamie to dance. Jamie looks confused before laughing nervously and waving a dismissive hand. "Dani I've no clue how to-"

"It's not like I really do either but, come on, it could be fun." Before Jamie can hesitate further she takes Jamie's hand and pulls her toward the center of the apartment where there is no furniture and wide open space. She places her hands on Jamie's shoulders and giggles when Jamie stands awkwardly, obviously unsure what to do. "Here, place your hands on my hips," she says, her tone patient. Jamie obeys, but is still stiff like a statue. "Now, move a little. Sway, like this," Dani suggests as she sways her own body gently, moving her feet side to side, back and forth. Jamie timidly moves her body along with Dani's. Dani, sensing a rhythm being established, wraps her hands around Jamie's neck, clasping her hands together on Jamie's back. They sway in that position for a couple minutes.

"Now let's try something a little more advanced, beyond middle school dance level," Dani continues while interlacing their fingers with one hand and placing the other on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie's other hand occupies its position on Dani's hip. "Now, when I move my feet forward, move yours back." They move their feet in tandem and Dani tries to hold back her laughter as Jamie trips over her foot. 

"This is just embarrassing," Jamie mutters. 

"Hey, it's okay just match my movements, okay?" she gives Jamie's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Dani begins moving her feet again and Jamie follows, but she steps on Dani's foot. She winces. "Sorry, love."

Dani laughs, undeterred. She moves again and this time Jamie begins catching on and establishing more rhythm. Dani gets bold and attempts a turn, sending Jamie stumbling. Dani can't hold in her giggle as she decides there will have to be more practice before attempts at any more twists or turns.

Once Dani rebalances Jamie, they sway lightly, content to just hold each other. Dani rests their foreheads together, feeling one of Jamie's stray curls against her temple. Then, overwhelmed by the euphoria of the moment, Dani almost says it. _I love you._ Three simple words, really. But, Dani knows the package they come with for someone like Jamie. Someone with the need for trust to be built not out of straw, but out of brick. A solid foundation, which they lay down each day piece by piece. She doesn't want to risk making Jamie uncomfortable, ruining the moment. So, when her brain catches up with her body, she just nuzzles her nose against Jamie's and breathes in her scent, lavender shampoo and a hint of perfume. _One day. One day soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one focused primarily on Dani's perspective but there will be more of Jamie's. Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave questions, comments, concerns, suggestions. :)


	3. Love Story (Dani’s Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses primarily on Dani's perspective and explores her falling deeper in love with Jamie. It also starts out a little...spicy.
> 
> ft. Mechanic! Jamie and a...flustered Dani  
> plus more softness

"Would you hand me that smaller wrench, love?"

It's a simple task. Hand her the tools; be of some kind of assistance.

It's a hot Saturday on a day off. Jamie is positioned under the kitchen sink, on her back, hair pulled up tightly. She works at fixing a leak, which sprays water on the front of her shirt, muttering obscenities under her breath in frustration. Dani sits on the ground next to her, having been assigned the task of handing her the tools to make it easier from her awkward position. 

"Save a few quid on repair. Nothing I haven't seen before," Jamie had assured Dani. 

It should be an effortless task.

But, it turns out Jamie’s handy side shifts Dani’s thoughts to other, more interesting matters. 

Maybe it's the way Jamie's brow is furrowed and her tongue hangs out of the side of her mouth the slightest bit in concentration. Or maybe it's the way her white tee shirt, dampening from the leak, is becoming increasingly, dangerously see-through. Or perhaps it's simply that she's so skillful with her hands, her nimble fingers working at the pipe, arm veins popping, twisting the wrench and patching tape over holes with calculated precision. 

Whatever the case, Dani is getting distracted.

"Earth to Dani,” Jamie says, having asked for the wrench three times now. 

Dani snaps out of it, shaking her head. Jamie pulls her upper body out from under the sink and looks at Dani with slight concern. "You alright?" she inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Dani nods, rather unconvincingly.

"Why is your face so red?"

“I, uh, it's pretty hot in here," she replies, chuckling nervously. Jamie doesn't look particularly convinced but nods her head anyway. 

She gets to her feet and walks over to the fridge, where she fills up a cup with water. While the cup is to her lips, Dani resumes staring. When Jamie lowers it, her eyes meet Dani's. 

She tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes. "Dani, why are you acting so weir-"she cuts herself off abruptly when she notices the way Dani’s stare lingers and she tips her head back in understanding. Her lips form a mischievous smirk. _Lightbulb._ Jamie is not by any means unaccustomed to a flustered and particularly...aroused Dani. But this time, her teasing is relentless.

Her expression returns to neutral, though Dani can see the way she's trying not to grin. She looks down at her soaked tee shirt and, pinching the front between her fingers, says, "Guess this isn't being of any help, is it?" before pulling the shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor, leaving her in nothing but a bra.

Dani thinks she might combust. 

Then Jamie, the slightest bit of amusement visible on her face, wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead and pulls herself back under the sink, wrench in hand. She resumes her previous activities. 

"Hey Dani, love. Could you shine that flashlight here? It's a little difficult to see this bit." Dani obliges and takes the flashlight and shines it on the pipe for Jamie. "Might need to get a little closer than that." She closes her eyes and grimaces. She's practically hovering over Jamie now, trying her best to ignore the lean body a few inches from her face. _It's important that this gets done and the sooner, the better,_ Dani thinks. So she tries to focus on the lines of the floor, the drip of the water, the tick of her wrist watch. Anything but Jamie's flexing arms working at the pipe, toned stomach free of fabric, taunting her and threatening to undermine her determination for self-control. 

"Little fucking shit," Jamie mutters and there's a loud clinking noise from the pipe. 

Dani shares the frustration. 

When Jamie finally finishes patching it up, she pulls herself out from the under the sink, and looks up at Dani. "Well, how's that then? All fixed up and no quid down the drain," she announces, grinning and wiping her hands on her jeans. 

Add “successfully transforming a pipe with a messy leak into one functional anew” to the list of things contributing to the ache between Dani’s legs.

Dani has had quite enough and she doesn’t miss a beat. She grabs Jamie by the shoulders, desire reflecting off of her face, and crashes their lips together. 

"Dani, wha-" Jamie tries to say, but Dani shuts her up with her mouth. 

"I just...need this. Can’t wait anymore. You fixing things is so..." she tries to explain against Jamie's lips. Jamie chuckles but seems to understand as she wraps her arms around Dani and lifts her up onto the counter. Dani moans; Jamie lifting her only working to increase her arousal. Jamie threads her fingers through belt loops, still enveloping their lips together. 

_“Jamie,”_ Dani whines. 

"Have a little patience, Poppins." Jamie reassures her and she can't help but laugh at her eagerness. When her hand is between Dani's legs, however, she understands why. "Christ Dani, this much from-"

Dani blushes, looks away, and bites her lip. Jamie, sensing the meaning, places her fingers on Dani's chin and tips her head up, gives her a soft smile, and places a chaste kiss to her lips, as if to say "love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Not with me."

Then Dani's hands are scratching down Jamie's bare back as Jamie brings her into a crashing wave of euphoria, made all the easier by the state of her before she even supplies a touch. When Dani’s reached her peak, she places a kiss on Dani’s forehead, her cheek, her nose, before giving her room to breathe, since she looks as if she’s just run a marathon.

While Dani is recovering, Jamie crashes onto the couch and huffs. "I'm not a woman of religious affiliation but Christ. I am going to have you assist me with every repair or anything involving hard labor for that matter from now on," she declares.

"Don't. You'll never get anything done. Especially when you tease,” Dani responds, making her way over to the couch to join her. 

Jamie smirks. "I actually did need that light, though," she counters. "But, I’m actually quite impressed with your self-control. How'd you manage?"

"A lot of reminding myself that there's a leak that needs your attention more. And...a lot of looking at _anything_ but your stomach muscles."

Jamie laughs, threading her fingers through blonde hair. “You know, Poppins, of all the things my fingers have done the best by far is you.” 

Dani lets out a snort. “That was bad.” 

Jamie hums and lays her head back against the cushions, resting her hands behind her head. 

Dani sits up and looks at Jamie with a mischievous smile. "Too tired?"

Jamie raises an eyebrow. "For?"

Dani slides her hand down to the waistband of Jamie's jeans. "You worked so hard today,” she whispers into her ear. “You didn’t think I was just going to not return the favor, did you?” She begins kissing her neck.

This time, it's Jamie who looks like she's going to combust.

* * *

As the spring gives way to summer, Dani becomes continuously more aware of a sobering reality. It wasn't that she hadn't known deep down; it was just that it was beginning to increasingly permeate her consciousness. 

They're working at the shop; Dani's behind the counter filling orders and Jamie's in the back room unloading boxes. Dani hears a sharp "Fuck!" and immediately rushes to the backroom. She registers Jamie looking down at her hand, the box cutter dropped on the ground, and a pool of red. She feels her heart sink and panic setting in. 

"Fuck Jamie, what happened?!" 

"I'm alright. Just a slip-up with the box cutter is all. S'okay," she says, reaching for a box of tissues.

Dani's expression, however, says this is everything _but_ okay. 

She takes Jamie’s arm gently to get a look and gasps. "Fuck, Jamie. This is _deep!_ You might need stitches." She places her hand on her forehead, clearly distressed. 

"Dani, calm down. Just need to stop the bleeding is all."

Dani orders her to sit down, while she grabs the tissues from Jamie and a roll of paper towels off of the cabinet. Then she's holding Jamie's hand steady with one hand and applying pressure with the other, causing Jamie to wince in pain. Jamie watches Dani's face, as she presses and dabs at the wound, which is still contorted into a look of heavy concern. After a few minutes, the bleeding seems to be slowing down. She wraps up Jamie's finger using gauze from a first aid kit she had in the cabinet, courtesy of her teacher instincts. 

“See, not so bad, right?” Jamie tries to lighten the mood. 

“Hold still, please.” 

When she’s finished, she says, “We’ll have to redress that several times. If there’s anything unusual, more bleeding, too much swelling, anything at all, we’ll go straight to the ER.”

On the drive home, Dani is unusually quiet. Jamie steals a few glances, taking notice of the lingering lines on her forehead, before saying, "Are you, uh, okay?"

Dani sucks in a breath, her eyes still focused on the road. “Just wish you'd be more careful."

"Accidents happen, Dani," she counters, sounding frustrated. 

Dani knows this. Dani knows how ridiculous she's being. Dani knows how unfair she's being. It is inevitable that accidents will happen. But her irrational reaction is out of fear. When she saw that red pooling on the ground, her heart had dropped. The thought of something bad happening to Jamie, the thought of her being in pain or seriously injured or....it terrifies her. Next time could it not be something worst? Perhaps Jamie falls off a ladder or gets in a car accident. The thing is, Dani loves her. _So much._ Loving someone comes with the price of awareness of their mortality and vincible state. Does Jamie not surely have to grapple with that reality even harder? 

Dani finally turns to Jamie and her voice is soft when she speaks. "I’m sorry, I shouldn’t seem upset over something like that. I'm glad you're okay. Really glad. I just got a little shaken up. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Jamie just smiles and brings her uninjured hand to lightly stroke Dani's cheek. There's something unspoken on Dani's end, something that lingers in the air as the blue light of early evening fades outside. Dani wonders if Jamie can feel it, too. 

* * *

For Dani's twenty-seventh birthday, Jamie, encouraged by the profits from the first several months of business, takes her on a trip to California. Most of their previous trips had been via car or train. As they cross over America, Dani discovers that she quite enjoys flying more than ever before, especially because she can easily hold Jamie’s hand publicly while still remaining inconspicuous. 

The trip mostly consists of white sandy beaches, landmark sightings, and National Parks. Dani drags Jamie into the ocean, much to her dismay. She regrets her decision, however, to persuade her when Jamie constantly yells," Oi! Dani, was that your foot?" and grabs her arm.

On her actual birthday, Jamie makes reservations for a fancy Italian restaurant, one of Dani's favorite cuisines. Their wardrobes don’t turn out quite as planned. The lipstick stains, ruffled hair, and wrinkled clothes provide a valuable lesson to extinguish the burning flame of libido _before_ putting on the outfits for the evening. 

When they return home, the mid-summer heat has made its way fully to Vermont. 

* * *

Karen Clayton had not always been there for her daughter. In fact, there was times when her care was borderline neglecting. But Dani, understanding the value of time, tries with her mother anyway. Jamie lounges on the couch, eyes skimming a book, while Dani holds the kitchen phone up to her ear. She waits as the other end continues to ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom."

"Oh, Danielle! It's so good to hear from you."

"Mom, Dani. Please."

"How are you, honey? Are you still, let's see, living in an apartment with that roommate. What was the name, Jen or Jan?"

"Jamie. And yes, we're still living in an apartment together. Still business partners with the flower shop, too."

"Mm. Business is good?"

"Really good, yeah. Business was just crazy this summer." There's a pause. "Uh, how have you been?"

"I've been good. I've got that boyfriend, Mark, you know. He's a really nice man. Treats me really well." 

"That's great, Mom."

"What about you Danielle, er, Dani...have you met anyone yet?"

Dani sucks in a breath, tries to keep herself from rolling her eyes. "No, I haven't met anyone yet." It's the same question every time and always the same answer. Because she's just not sure if she's ready to hear a lecture yet. About how this, her life with a woman, has something to do with Eddie's death or about how Dani had wanted to just cause trouble. 

"Sweetie, you're almost thirty. Most young ladies have settled down with a man by your age." Dani can hear the judgement in her voice.

"I know, but I'm doing just fine. Really. How's, uh, Judy? And her family? Are they doing okay?" Dani inquires, desperate to change the subject. 

"Judy's managing, you know, I think it's still difficult." Dani hums, nods her head in understanding. She does feel genuinely for Judy who was so good to her growing up, like a mother. Someday, Dani thinks she might have the courage to call Judy. When she does, though, she deserves to know the truth. “Emma's graduating college, though, can you believe it? And Carson's...well...Carson's a bit different but he's got a job at the old Diner, you know, on Howard street?"

"Well, I'm glad they're all doing well. I, um, it's getting late here and I should get dinner started, but it was great to talk to you. And thank you for the birthday card, by the way, that was really sweet of you." 

"Oh, you’re welcome, honey. Nice talking to you. Call me again soon. Bye, Dani."

"Bye, Mom," she says and she hangs up the phone and lets out a drawn out sigh. She collapses onto the couch and Jamie curls her arm around her shoulders. 

"Interrogating ya, huh?"

Dani lets out another breath. "I'm going to tell her eventually, I just know it's not going to be a good reaction. I'd imagine she'll somehow make it as if I flew to England with the goal of bringing back a woman. You know, to piss everyone off."

Jamie laughs. "You mean you didn't run off to England just to shag a woman in peace?"

Dani snorts and slaps Jamie playfully in the arm. 

“I just don’t think she’ll take it well. I’m not even sure how to tell her the truth about Eddie. How I felt about him. Let alone telling her I’m in love with a _woman.”_ _Oh. Shit._

Dani's heart flutters.

Jamie freezes. 

There's a deafening silence.

Suddenly Dani's heart is beating fast, her face is taking on a shade of pink, and her mouth is dry. She can feel Jamie's eyes on her. 

"I, uh..." she begins before pausing again to collect her thoughts. She turns, faces Jamie, who locks eyes with her but stays silent. Her face reflects curiosity, her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes soft with encouragement, but she's patient and doesn’t push Dani. "I meant it." She takes a deep breath in. "I’m in love with you, Jamie." She says it with confidence, clarity. Dani wants Jamie to know that she, a woman who can be a stuttering mess on her worst days, has never said something she's so sure of in her life. 

Jamie, still quiet, just smiles. It's a soft smile, full of appreciation and understanding. She wraps her arm around Dani's shoulder and pulls her tightly in. She lets out a content hum and just holds Dani close, kisses her forehead. 

Dani, for her part, isn't worried that Jamie has yet to _say_ the words. She understands that there's barriers to break down, pasts to overcome. Shifting connotations for a phrase that holds so much weight, haunted by its misuse in the past. But more than anything it's because Jamie communicates it every day, in little ways and big ones. She expresses it in the way she presses their foreheads together, in the way she listens carefully to Dani, in the way she brings Dani little bouquets when she comes home from closing shop, in the way she holds onto Dani when Dani is having moments of particular melancholy, when she is feeling the sobering reality of her lurking beast in the jungle.

Jamie's love is in every smile, every touch, every tender look. One day, Dani knows, Jamie will be ready to say the words, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've seen a lot of Dani falling in love, but Jamie's head over heels, too. Next chapter will be oriented towards Jamie's perspective. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! :)


	4. Love Story (Jamie's Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they hit a year together, Jamie's falling pretty hard. A collection of moments, focusing on Jamie’s perspective, where she takes some big steps.
> 
> ft. a flower & a reunion

Their one year anniversary approaches with the fading of summer. One evening, the mark of one trip around the sun mere days away, Dani is being particularly moody, apparently spurred on by a disheartening newspaper column about aging with your partner. Jamie asks what’s wrong and the discourse that ensues is frustrating for both of them. 

"It's just that I think you deserve to have that. You deserve to have that kind of promise in life," Dani proclaims, gesturing at the paper, eyes filling with tears.

"Dani, _no one_ has the promise of growing old with their partner," Jamie reminds her. 

The tears begin to flow. "Well at least they have the _illusion_ of the promise of growing old together."

Jamie is quiet. There's tears building on her end, too. Tears because she hates seeing Dani like this and tears because she knows Dani's words hold some truth. 

Dani continues, her voice breaking, "I think you deserve that. You deserve someone who can give you that promise. It's not fair—“

Jamie tries not to sound too frustrated. "Dani, please. That is something for _me_ to reconcile. I choose who I spend my time with." She wipes a tear from Dani's cheek and cups her face in her hands. “I wouldn’t have it any other way than with you, okay?” 

Dani remains silent so she adds, “I’m going to rip up this stupid article.” 

Dani finally speaks, her voice reduced to a whisper. “It’s just that sometimes I wish I could give that to you. It’s what you deserve.” 

Jamie tucks a stray blonde hair behind Dani's ear. "But you also give me something _no one_ else can. Unless there are some other Dani Claytons out in the world milling about somewhere that I'm unaware of," she says with a soft smile.

Dani sniffles and doesn't speak so Jamie asks, “One day at a time, yeah?" 

Dani slowly nods her head but continues to pout so Jamie wraps her arms around her and holds her tight, hoping her security will, if nothing else, show her that she doesn't have to bear the melancholy alone. 

It's true that Jamie has to come to terms with this. She knows deep down the possibility of losing Dani is looming over them, even when on the surface she tries to conceal that reality with a dose of denial. As far as she knows, Dani hasn't felt the Lady's presence with much strength in quite some time. Nonetheless, Dani has pretty much closed the case that, at some point, the rage of the Lady will consume her. There will be pain. Jamie knows she has to accept that.

It raises a question. One she's pondered many times before: _Is it worth it?_

Each time, she thinks of Dani's smile, lighting up a room and radiating what can only be described as sunshine. She thinks of golden blonde hair, always perfect no matter if it’s pinned up in a high pony tail or flowing gracefully down her back. She thinks of Dani's soft lips and thinks of her scent—floral and shampoo or sometimes perfume—and how it reminds her of home. She thinks of the way Dani's hand fits perfectly in her own and thinks of how Dani unconsciously rubs her hand when they are intertwined. She thinks of Dani's random acts of service like making her tea with the determination of getting it right eventually. She thinks of Dani's selflessness, her compassion, her bravery. 

And the silence always answers back: _she's worth it._

  


When she sets the white flower, waiting patiently for its time to bloom, on the counter, she knows it's time. Her love for Dani has grown with the flowers in their shop, nurtured by the light that Dani provides to her life. 

She's nervous. Her fingers shake slightly as she flips the "open" sign. 

Dani gives Jamie her full attention. Dani is an invested listener; she makes Jamie feel like she is being heard, like the words are actually being absorbed. 

"I'm not sick of you. At all. I'm actually pretty in love with ya it turns out." It's a declaration, a promise, a leap forward.

The look Dani gives her in response is a mix of relief, elation, and appreciation. Her bright smile says "thank you for taking that step; I'm proud of you."

They lay in the backroom, bodies tangled together blissfully amidst the assortments of boxes and greenery. The contentment Jamie feels as she threads her fingers through soft, blonde hair, warms her to her core. Though the room is silent, they both say so much. 

* * *

The air gets cooler and the leaves turn crisp hues of yellow, orange, and red. One evening, Jamie enters the apartment with a stack of mail. While sifting through the assortment of uninteresting ads and tedious bills, there's one letter with a British stamp that catches her eye in particular. She tears the envelope open and glances at the signature at the bottom, which confirms the name on the envelope that had her doing a double-take. In neat penmanship, the signature spells out _Michael Taylor._ Her eyes dance across the page as she reads the letter silently. 

"What's that?" Dani asks from her place on the couch with an inquisitive look. 

"It's, uh—it’s from Mikey," she replies, her voice reflecting her surprise. She continues to study the letter's contents thoughtfully. 

Dani looks astonished in her own right. "Really?" 

"Yeah. He found me through Henry. Took a bit of digging. Anyway, he and his fiancé will be in America for work in a couple weeks. He wants to have dinner."

Dani, who has stood up and is making her way over to Jamie’s spot, looks like she doesn't know exactly how to react. Instead she gauges Jamie's reaction. "How do you feel about it?" she inquires cautiously. 

"I don't know, I mean, I think I want to. But what if—“ she pauses and takes a deep breath. "Christ, it's been, what, twenty some years? What if—“

Dani places a hand gently on her arm. "Hey, maybe it's best not to do hypotheticals. Putting worries aside for right now, do you _want_ to see him?"

"Yeah," she nods her head. "I do. But, what if, I mean surely he knows my record...what if he expects some kind of morally corrupt delinquent?" she asks with apprehension, having already ignored Dani's advice. _What if I'm just the family disappointment?_

"Well then he will be pleasantly surprised by the person he meets," Dani reassures her. 

"You sure about that?"

Dani hums and leans in to bury her face against Jamie's hair. Then she mumbles into her hair," Do you really think I would be spending my precious time with a morally corrupt delinquent?"

A smile creeps its ways onto Jamie's lips.

Then Dani continues, "You have so much to be proud of. You had a rough start, sure. But you've made work for yourself. You found something you love to do. And you've stayed out of trouble since then. Plus, it's just one dinner," she reassures her. 

Jamie nods tentatively and then puts her hand on Dani's arm, still on her shoulder. "Be my plus one?"

"Mm," she hums, places a soft kiss to her hair, and moves to start dinner. 

Dinner with Mikey is two hours away and Jamie feels her heart rate steadily increasing. She assesses herself in the mirror: white blouse, black dress plants, tiny silver hoops, a small silver chain. She takes a deep breath. _Twenty years,_ she thinks. Dani, noticing her deep thought, comes over and places her hands on Jamie's rigid shoulders, massaging gently in an effort to alleviate some tension. 

"You look great," she remarks, looking Jamie up and down in the mirror and reaching around to adjust the collar of her shirt tenderly.

Then Jamie turns and glances at Dani, who is now working on securing her second earring to her ear. She wears a blouse and floral skirt, accessorized by a few gold bracelets and the emerald earrings Jamie gifted her for Christmas. Her hair flows down her shoulders in voluminous waves. Jamie smiles affectionately. "You look amazing," she declares and Dani gives her a demure smile. "It's such a nice outfit, in fact, that I'll be sure to take it off later."

Dani gives her a playfully disapproving look. Then she asks, "So, are we, um, telling them? Because it's okay if not, I just think we should talk about it."

Jamie shifts her weight. "I was hoping we'd get around to that one eventually." She has a contemplative expression as she continues. "Look, I don't know if I want to tell him yet. I haven't seen him since he was a kid. I have no idea what kind of person he is, really. My worry is that it makes dinner awkward before we've even gotten the food.” She pauses and looks down at her hands. "I don't think I'm ready. But it has _nothing_ to do with you.”

“I understand. I haven’t told my mom yet either.” 

Jamie sighs in relief. "Right."

"Don't worry, I get it." Dani gives her a reassuring nod. "Tell them when you're comfortable."

Then she turns to head to the bathroom to finish polishing her appearance with some lip gloss, but turns back to remark," But, Jamie, maybe try not to lie too much. You're not very good at it. Neither of us are, frankly."

"No need to. You _are_ my roommate and business partner," she counters with a smirk. 

Mikey had insisted he and his fiancé, Sophie, come to Vermont, as it is a relatively short drive from their hotel in New York. Jamie makes the reservations and, when they arrive to the restaurant, she gives her name to the receptionist. A waiter escorts them to a table in a dimly lit corner and places down the menus. They take a seat next to each other and Jamie begins rhythmically tapping her foot. She's more nervous than she'd like to admit. Dani seems to notice the movement and places her hand reassuringly on Jamie’s leg. Usually, Jamie, more calm and collected in demeanor, is the one to be Dani's grounding force, her shelter in the storm, but tonight, Jamie is grateful to have Dani as her own comfort. 

After about five minutes, she notices a man with average height, broad shoulders, and dark hair, about the color of her own, making his way over to the table. He is followed by a tall woman with strawberry blonde hair and kind eyes. They both have a youth about them. The man’s eyes meet hers and immediately light up. She stands to greet him. 

"Jamie," he greets, as if he's slightly astonished the woman in front of him is, in fact, his older sister. He pulls her into a tight embrace.

"That's me. How have you been Mikey?" she asks, trying to control the tears. "Bloody hell, you've changed." 

"Well I would hope a bit," he quips. He turns and wraps his arm around the woman's back. "This is my fiancé, Sophie." 

Sophie gives a bright smile and shakes Jamie's hand, then Dani's. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Jamie places her hand on Dani's shoulder. "I’d like you both to meet Dani Clayton."

Mikey gives her a smile. “You must be the notorious roommate and business partner. Nice to meet you, Dani.”

Dani nods and smiles, taking his hand. “That’s me. Lovely to meet you both.” 

They sit to eat and conversation flows easily. Jamie feels the tension in her body ease. Mikey is in America, New York specifically, for work; he’s in financial advising. His fiancé decided to come on his trip with him on a break from working on becoming an RN. Mikey’s been doing relatively well for the start of his career. Unlike Jamie, the foster care system hadn't been so harsh to him, and he had been placed in a family that would go on to create a nurturing environment for him. Jamie avoids talk of her experience with the system and her own childhood. 

Mikey has decidedly blue eyes in contrast to Jamie's versatile hazel ones. His hair is dark, but not nearly as naturally curly as Jamie's. But when he raises an eyebrow, his relation to Jamie is evident. Jamie gauges that he’s intelligent and hard-working. 

"So you two own a flower shop together? You're florists?" Mikey inquires.

"Yeah, we've got a little shop. Business has been great and the job is enjoyable. Gives me a chance to continue gardening, too.” Sophie pipes up. “That sounds wonderful. And you’re also roommates?” “Yeah, we've got a flat a few miles away and it's not much, just a little one bedroom, but it's enough for us until we decide on something bigger."

"Wait, one-bedroom? You don't each have a room?" Mikey asks, his eyebrow raised. _Oh fuck. Now she's done it._

She clears her throat. “Yeah, you see, I sleep on the couch. It's like a bed, really. Plenty comfortable and I, uh, I've just never liked beds all that much to be honest." She tries not to cringe too hard at the nonsense she's just spouted. Out of the corner of her eye, Dani takes a long gulp of her wine. Mikey looks perplexed, but doesn't question her further. _Dani was right,_ she thinks. _I am shite at lying._

The tension is luckily dissolved when Sophie inquires," So where did you two meet?"

"In England. We both worked at the manor in Bly. I worked as the gardener and Dani was an au pair for the two Wingrave kids there. When Mr. Wingrave decided to move to America with the kids, there was no longer a need for either of us to fill our positions. We both desired a small, quiet life and the rest is history,” she elucidates, turning to Dani who nods her head in confirmation.

Sophie turns to Dani, "And you're originally from the States?"

"Yeah, I am. I grew up in Iowa. I was a teacher for awhile there before moving to England in need of a fresh start. What about you two, how did you meet?"

Sophie gives her a warm smile. "We met at a bar, actually. We were both with friends but ended up just drawn to each other. You know when that happens? Like there's something about the other person that just draws you in like a sort of gravitational force?"

Jamie nearly chokes on her wine.

There's an awkward silence for a moment before Dani hums, says, “Well you two make a beautiful couple," and gives them a smile.

Jamie raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you engaged? When's the big day?"

"Yes, we are. December, actually," Mikey answers.

Jamie raises her glass. "Well congrats to you both." 

When the check comes, Mikey asks if he and Jamie can have a few minutes privately. Jamie looks to Dani who gives her a nod and an encouraging smile. So, Jamie and Mikey make their way outside. 

Jamie starts by asking a question she's been wanting to ask the whole night. "So do you have any idea how Denny is doing?"

"Yeah, actually. We've gotten closer. He lives about two hours from us. He's doing well. He's got a job at a gas station right now. I know it doesn't sound like much, but honestly, he's had a rough time of it, too."

Jamie feels her jaw clench and her ears redden. "A rough time of what? Dealing with the guilt of being a twat and then leaving his siblings to fend for themselves?" she retorts. 

Mikey is visibly uncomfortable by her outburst. "Jamie, we've made peace with what happened. He was young and he made some mistakes. He's just trying to make a life for himself now."

She does her best to cool down and pulls out a cigarette. She offers one to Mikey and when he declines, she lights it and takes a long puff. She stays quiet because she knows it's best they avoid this topic now or she risks being deemed "anger issues" before the night is over. 

So instead of dwelling on Denny any further she ventures, "You know, when we were kids, I did try. To take care of you."

Mikey nods his head. "I kind of pieced that together. My foster parents said I had a sister who cared about me. But that she was too young to take care of me and that's why we were split up. I also know that there was an accident."

Jamie shifts uncomfortably at the mention of the accident. The guilt sets in. She rolls the cigarette between her pointer and middle finger and Mikey seems to understand that whatever happened is not easy for her to revisit because he changes the subject quickly.

"I'm really glad we got to do this. I was going to just send this in the mail but since I happened to be traveling it worked out that I can ask you in person,” he says, pulling out an envelope. 

Jamie gives him a quizzical look.

"Sophie and I are, as you know, getting married in December and would love it if you could make it to the wedding,” he explains, handing the envelope to Jamie.

Jamie's eyes widen and she tips her head up in surprise. "Wow. Uh, yeah, I can definitely see what I can do. Is it being held in England?"

"Yeah, I know a bit of a flight for you."

"Well, I'll certainly see what I can do. I appreciate the invite. Got enough spots for one more by chance?"

"The more, the merrier. Not to sound self-indulgent but we've always dreamed of a big wedding." They talk of wedding plans for awhile before Mikey clears his throat. 

"Jamie, I respect that it's really your business and you don't owe me anything, but I understand you've served a couple of years. Have you been staying out of trouble recently?" he queries.

Jamie sucks in a breath and taps the cigarette. She knew a question like this would surely turn up at some point. "All that's been behind me for several years now. Look, when I was younger, I did some stupid shit, no doubt. Hung around the wrong people, made some mistakes. Though I take the responsibility for my actions, there was some influence from others involved. Anyway, that's not who I am anymore. Don't even think it ever truly was."

He nods his head. "That's great to hear. I'm glad that you've built a life for yourself." He gives her a sincere smile. "Your roommate, by the way, seems great."

Jamie tries to subdue the wide grin spreading across her face because, she thinks, people probably don't smile with such ardor at the mere mention of a roommate. "Yeah, she is. Sophie's lovely as well."

There's a pause and he looks down at his shoes thoughtfully and then expresses, "We should head out soon, but you know, Jamie, I just want you to feel like you can always be honest with me."

Jamie looks perplexed. "What are you getting on at?"

"I can't help but feel like there's been some times tonight when you were...well, acting strange. If it has something to do with prison—“

"No, no. Mikey, I truly have not been back _there_ in a long time.” Jamie sighs and discards the cigarette. _It's going to come out eventually. May as well rip it off like a band-aid._ The wine surely plays a part in her taking the next leap of faith. “What you are probably noticing is my shite ability to hide the fact that Dani and I...are together. We just had our one year anniversary, actually."

Mikey, to Jamie's surprise, doesn't seem all that perturbed by the news. He just nods his head slowly and says, "That makes a good bit of sense, honestly."

Jamie tilts her head to the side with curiosity and asks, "Something give it away?"

"Well besides your strange behavior, honestly? The way you look at each other."

Jamie can't hide the smile spreading across her face. She looks bashfully down at her shoes and places her hands in her pockets. 

"I'm really glad that you seem to be happy," he adds and she gives him an appreciative smile.

Dani and Sophie come outside and the air is noticeably getting cooler. They say their good-byes and Jamie assures Mikey she will get back to him for confirmation on the wedding, but that their attendance can be expected. 

In the car, Dani asks, "So, how did you think it went?"

"Quite well considering," she replies with a grin. When the grin lingers on her face Dani raises her eyebrow, but can't help but reciprocate a smile at Jamie's delight.

"Something happen?"

"He knows. About us. He didn't even seem phased a bit. Also, we got invited to their wedding."

Dani's eyes light up. "Hey that's great! Wait--wha--how did he find out about us?"

"Well, it came spilling out when he got suspicious of some of my strange behavior. Anyway, so I told him, but apparently he was already a bit suspicious. Apparently because of the way we _look_ at each other."

Dani looks at Jamie from the passenger seat with astonishment. "The way we _look_ at each other?"

Jamie nods. "Yeah. I guess we're going to have to figure out how to tone that down," she teases. "But anyway, he was happy for us."

Dani exclaims, "That's great! I'm so glad."

“How was Sophie?” Jamie asks. 

Dani fills her in on their conversation, mostly consisting of Sophie’s working towards earning her RN and Dani’s job experiences. Jamie reveals more of her conversation with Mikey as well. Then, once they are in town, though the light outside has faded completely, Jamie stops at the request of ice cream. 

They park on a busy street several shops down from the target shop and when they step outside, they are met with the mix of chilly autumn air and wind. 

Jamie pulls her big, olive green coat from the back of the car to put on. Meanwhile, Dani, wearing only a short-sleeve blouse and skirt, wraps her arms around herself and clenches her teeth. Jamie, taking notice, who is wearing a long-sleeve blouse and pants, pulls the partly put on coat off of herself and gestures for Dani to hold her arms out. Dani complies and Jamie secures the coat onto her.

Dani looks down and laughs at how big it is on her. “I look ridiculous.” 

Jamie shakes her head and smirks. “I think it looks better on you.” 

Jamie then teases, "It's chilly and so the logical conclusion is ice cream, huh?"

Dani grins and tugs her towards the shop. They end up with hot chocolate instead.

Back in the car, refreshments in hand, they watch the busy street, bustling with people out on a Saturday night. Jamie asks with a smirk, "So, think I can get another plus one for that wedding?" 

"Hmm...do I get a dance?" Dani teases, though Jamie's sure she's not entirely kidding.

"So...what you're saying is you'd like me to make a fool of myself in front of the whole guest list," she responds.

"December's a ways away. We could practice," Dani counters and gives Jamie a hopeful look.

"Fancy having your feet stepped on, do ya, Poppins?"

Dani just shakes her head and laughs. “You’re an idiot. I love you.” 

Jamie replies, “I love you, too.” If the people walking past can see when their lips meet, they can’t bring themselves to care. 


End file.
